


Встреча

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси«Беззаконный робот».
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom Anything Retro 2020 ББ-квест





	Встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Беззаконный робот](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902109) by [dokhtar_vatzzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan), [fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020). 



> Техника: акварель, цветные карандаши.  
> Наведите курсор, чтобы увидеть полноразмерное изображение.


End file.
